


Recuerdos

by TheBrucestWriter



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Sorrow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrucestWriter/pseuds/TheBrucestWriter
Summary: "Mis recuerdos volvieron en la forma de alguien más…"No fue casualidad que la Mary Jane del universo de Miles se acercara específicamente a Peter B. Parker.





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos de nuevo, mis queridos lectores! Aquí su escritora favorita trayéndoles un nuevo One-shot. Lo estoy publicando tarde aquí, pero su fecha de publicación original fue ayer, 12 de febrero, porque se cumplen ya cuatro años desde que publiqué en FanFiction por primera vez, ¡qué emoción!  
> Este fic está disponible también en FanFiction y Wattpad, posiblemente después escriba su versión en inglés porque la verdad, ya me está gustando hacerlo :)  
> En fin, les dejo con este One-shot de regalo. Lean y disfruten :D  
> ¡ADVERTENCIA!: Contiene SPOILERS de “Spider-Man: Un Nuevo Universo”. Ya están advertidos.

**«Recuerdos»**

_Interrumpimos este programa para un reporte especial. Tenemos noticias tristes: el héroe conocido como Spider-Man, ha muerto tras lesiones ocasionadas por otro terremoto en Brooklyn. Múltiples fuentes confirman que Peter Parker, estudiante de posgrado de 26 años y fotógrafo también, operó como Spider-Man durante al menos una década, salvando, según datos, miles de vidas alrededor del mundo…_

_Peter Parker, Spider-Man, está muerto…_

_Le sobreviven su esposa, Mary Jane, y su tía, May Parker…_

_Nuestro héroe, Spider-Man, se ha ido…_

 

Él estaba muerto. Su Peter Parker estaba muerto.

Enterarse de esto fue un golpe muy duro para Mary Jane, novia de Peter desde los dieciséis años, cuando ésta se enteró de su más grande secreto: él era Spider-Man.

Durante los años posteriores, Mary Jane siempre temió que en algún momento, después de salir a enfrentar ya sea a un ladrón o a un villano, Peter no regresara, pero normalmente siempre tuvieron la suerte de que esto no pasara.

Hasta hace tres días.

Fue un día como cualquier otro. Peter había salido a clases, y por la tarde, a tomar fotos para el diario _El Clarín_ , pero mientras estaba fuera, su sentido arácnido se activó; la fuente del peligro provenía de la Torre Fisk, tras lo cual decidió entrar a investigar.

Por lo que Peter le había contado, Fisk era el responsable de los terremotos que habían estado sacudiendo a Brooklyn durante los últimos días, y aquello que los ocasionaba era una máquina gigantesca que Kingpin tenía escondida en el sótano del edificio. Peter había visto la máquina con sus propios ojos, pero no sabía exactamente cuál era su propósito, sólo que si era activado, pondría en peligro la ciudad.

Así que durante días, Peter estuvo recabando información sobre el artefacto, atento a cualquier debilidad que éste poseyera que pudiera usar en su contra, hasta que finalmente descubrió que el código para acabar con la máquina se encontraba en la compañía Alchemax, más específicamente, en la computadora de una de sus mayores enemigas: la doctora Olivia Octavius.

Tras haber conseguido la información necesaria, Peter procedió a crear lo que él llamaba, un “Goover”, o en este caso, “Llave de anulación”, la cual contenía un código que deshabilitaría la máquina. Según había averiguado, la siguiente prueba de la máquina sería dentro de una semana, pero ese día, ese fatídico día que salió a conseguir fotos, su sentido arácnido le alertó cuando pasaba por la Torre Fisk: la prueba era ese mismo día.

Mary Jane ya había presentido que algo malo sucedería, mas ese terrible presentimiento siempre la había acompañado desde que Peter le confió su secreto hacía diez años. A pesar de sus temores, siempre intentaba tranquilizarse, diciéndose a sí misma que confiaba en que Peter saldría ileso de la situación. O al menos, con vida.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Peter. —Le había dicho la pelirroja a su esposo esa noche, cuando éste estaba por salir a destruir la máquina de Kingpin.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda —respondió Peter besando a su esposa en los labios para después ponerse la máscara y saltar por la ventana.

Mary Jane siempre temió que cualquiera de esos besos podría ser el último, que esa podría ser la última vez que viera el rostro de Peter sin su máscara. A pesar de que hasta entonces, Peter siempre había sobrevivido a toda calamidad, Mary Jane jamás dejó de preocuparse por él, incluso antes de descubrir que él era Spider-Man. Ella siempre amó a Peter Parker.

Ella se quedó esperando en el apartamento en el que ambos vivían, atenta a cualquier información que pudiera haber sobre la máquina en las noticias de la tele o el celular. Habló con la tía May un rato, ella también estaba preocupada, pero la reconfortó recordándole todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Peter salió victorioso. Aquello hizo sentir un poco mejor a Mary Jane, pero en el fondo seguía preocupándole que algo malo fuese a pasar.

Mientras, las horas fueron pasando y Mary Jane comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más.

“Debe estar bien, debe estar bien”. Se repetía. “Seguro se entretuvo con algo más y por eso se está demorando”.

Pero de pronto, sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, todo en la casa se sacudía y ella tuvo que sujetarse del sofá para no perder el equilibrio.

“Un terremoto… No. La máquina de Kingpin”, pensó. “Seguro Peter debe estar por destruirla”.

Y así, después de varios minutos, el terremoto cesó. “Peter lo logró”. Mary Jane soltó un suspiro de alivio, ahora sólo debía esperar a que Peter llegara a casa, posiblemente herido y cansado, pero vivo. Pero nunca llegó.

No fue sino hasta casi a las once de la noche que tuvo noticias de Peter.

 

_Interrumpimos este programa para un reporte especial. Tenemos noticias tristes: el héroe conocido como Spider-Man, ha muerto tras lesiones ocasionadas por otro terremoto en Brooklyn._

No. Esto no podía ser verdad, tenía que tratarse de un error.

 

_Múltiples fuentes confirman que Peter Parker, estudiante de posgrado de 26 años y fotógrafo también, operó como Spider-Man durante al menos una década…_

 

Debía tratarse de otro Peter Parker, un impostor, un clon. Una pesadilla, ¡eso! Debía ser una pesadilla: seguro se había quedado dormida en el sofá y ahora Peter estaba por entrar por la ventana, cansado pero muy sonriente, y la besaría en la frente para despertarla y le diría: “He llegado, MJ”.

 

_Peter Parker, Spider-Man, está muerto…_

“No”.

               

_Le sobreviven su esposa, Mary Jane, y su tía, May Parker…_

 

“No”.

 

_Nuestro héroe, Spider-Man, se ha ido…_

 

“¡No!”

No importaba a qué canal cambiara, cada uno le confirmaba la muerte de su esposo, incluso mostraban fotos de Peter junto a otras de su álter ego. Incluso hubo uno que mostraba el video donde unos paramédicos se llevaban el cuerpo de Peter en una camilla.

No podía ser. No lo creería hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, hasta ver que el cuerpo de Peter ya no se movía, hasta comprobar que su corazón ya no latía.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, ¿es usted Mary Jane Parker?

—Sí.

—Soy de la policía forense, necesitamos que venga a reconocer un cuerpo…

A partir de ahí, Mary Jane dejó de escuchar y sólo respondía de manera automática a todo lo que le decían. Cada vez se convencía más de que Peter ya no iba a regresar. Tras colgar el teléfono y sentarse en el sofá con las manos sobre su cara, éste volvió a sonar. Reconoció el número de inmediato.

—¿May?

* * *

Ver el cuerpo de Peter fue lo más difícil. Él estaba en una mesa metálica, recostado, cubierto con una sábana blanca. Tanto ella como May soltaron un sollozo al retirar la sábana de su rostro: a pesar de estar lleno de cortes y rastros de manchas de sangre, se veía tranquilo, como si sólo estuviera dormido.

Mary Jane estiró su mano temblorosa hacia la de Peter: estaba frío. Fue entonces que rompió en llanto, ahí sobre el cuerpo del que fue su compañero por tanto tiempo.

Diez años. Diez años de haber visto a su esposo salir a combatir al crimen. Cuántos villanos, cuántas catástrofes, cuántas veces estuvo en peligro de muerte… Y siempre, sin importar qué tan mal estuviese, él hallaba la forma de levantarse y encarar al mal una vez más. Pero esta vez no.

El informe oficial decía que había muerto por heridas ocasionadas por un terremoto, pero Mary Jane sabía que eso no era cierto, al menos no del todo. Toda la caja torácica de Peter estaba destrozada, y las costillas rotas le perforaron los pulmones.

Fue la máquina de Fisk. Esa maldita máquina y posiblemente él también haya tenido que ver con su muerte. Incluso es posible que el Duende Verde haya contribuido, puesto que también encontraron su cuerpo entre los escombros.

Haya sido como haya sido, ahora la verdad era irrefutable: Peter estaba muerto. Y ya jamás iba a regresar.

* * *

Las horas siguientes estuvieron muy borrosas: policías, médicos, reporteros, fotógrafos, ciudadanos comunes dándole sus condolencias y diciéndole lo muy buen hombre que fue su marido. A pesar de todas las lindas palabras y constantes ofrendas y regalos, Mary Jane estaba lejos de sentirse mejor. Siempre temió por que este día llegaría, y ahora sus temores se habían vuelto realidad.

A la mañana siguiente fue el funeral. Tras llevarse a cabo la ceremonia y haber enterrado a Peter en el cementerio, Mary Jane y la tía May se subieron a un podio el final de las escaleras de la catedral. Frente a ellas, había cientos de personas abarrotando la calle, usando trajes, máscaras o alguna prenda que se asimilara al traje de Spider-Man. Mary Jane estaba conmovida, a pesar de todas las veces que fue calumniado, inculpado y  perseguido, las personas en verdad lo apreciaban y estaban agradecidas con él por todo lo que hizo.

A pesar de su dolor, Mary Jane sabía que tenía que decir algo, unas palabras sobre lo que en verdad sentía por Peter, sobre lo que pensaba de él y sobre que él fuera Spider-Man.

—Mi esposo, Peter Parker, era una persona común —dijo comenzando son su discurso. Los cientos de neoyorkinos la escuchaban en silencio—. Siempre dijo que cualquiera pudo haber usado la máscara; él sólo era el chico al que mordió la araña —se detuvo para tomar aire, intentando no llorar—. Él no pidió tener sus poderes, pero decidió ser Spider-Man —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Cada palabra le causaba dolor, pues le recordaba que su amado Peter ya no estaba más con ella—. Lo que más me gustaba de Peter, es que a todos nos hacía sentir poderosos. Todos tenemos poderes de un tipo u otro, pero a nuestro modo, todos somos Spider-Man y todos contamos contigo.

La multitud siguió callada, muchos con la cabeza gacha, varios de ellos llorando en silencio: hombres, mujeres, niños, adolescentes, ancianos… Todos estaban ahí por Peter. Su héroe.

El resto del día, Mary Jane se la pasó en casa de la tía May, la cual casi cada cinco minutos tenía que atender la puerta por algún fan de su sobrino que venía a traerle un regalo. May también estaba devastada, había perdido a su único sobrino, la única familia que le quedaba.

Por la noche, Mary Jane entró a la antigua habitación de Peter mientras la tía May preparaba la cena. El lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos. Al sentarse en la cama, volvió a romper en llanto. No era justo, simplemente no lo era; apenas se habían casado dos años atrás, a Peter sólo le faltaba un año para graduarse y obtener su doctorado, incluso ya habían hecho planes de tener su propia familia. Todos esos sueños, todas esas promesas, el juramento que se hicieron frente al altar… todo eso se perdió en cuestión de minutos, ahora sólo quedaba el vacío. 

* * *

Mary Jane volvió a su departamento al día siguiente, la puerta estaba llena de regalos de parte de sus vecinos y demás personas que lograron localizar dónde vivía. Ahora que Peter no estaba y si identidad había sido revelada, no le quedaría de otra más que mudarse, el departamento también estaba lleno de recuerdos que pasó con Peter durante su tiempo juntos.

Fue por la tarde que se enteró por medio de una página de Internet, que hubo un altercado en Alchemax ese mismo día, y múltiples testigos afirmaban que el causante del disturbio fue nada más y nada menos que Spider-Man. Pero eso no podía ser. Peter estaba muerto, Spider-Man estaba muerto, ella misma lo había visto con sus propios ojos a pesar de haber intentado negarlo. Seguramente era algún fanático loco que se tomó demasiado literal el discurso que dio el día anterior. Era imposible que fuera Peter.

Por la noche, antes de acostarse a dormir, le llegó un e-mail de Industrias Fisk. Mary Jane estaba extrañada, ¿cómo el sujeto que pudo ser el responsable de la muerte de Peter se atrevía a mandarle un correo? Al abrirlo, se quedó atónita y ofendida: ¡la estaban invitando a una ceremonia para honrar la memoria de Spider-Man! ¡En la Torre Fisk! ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Qué descaro de su parte.

La pelirroja cerró la laptop con furia. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Wilson Fisk, alias “Kingpin”, uno de los mayores enemigos de Peter durante años, había organizado un evento para conmemorarlo, y por si fuera poco, también tuvo el descaro de enviarle a ella una invitación para asistir, ¿con qué derecho…? Inmediatamente llamó a May para contarle lo sucedido, pero al contestar, ésta se oía cansada y un tanto nerviosa. Mary Jane se había ofrecido a ayudarla si lo necesitaba, pero la anciana había insistido en que no era necesario, que sólo estaba atendiendo a unas “visitas inesperadas”. Mary Jane supuso que tal vez se trataba de otro grupo de fans, pero no fue sino hasta el día siguiente que finalmente descubrió de quiénes se trataba.

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente, decidió ir a visitar a May, pero al llegar se sorprendió de ver que gran parte de la casa estaba destrozada.

“Oh, Dios mío, ¡May!”. Sin perder tiempo, Mary Jane entró de prisa a la casa, sólo para encontrarse con la anciana mujer limpiando escombro con una escoba y un recogedor.

—¡Oh! Hola, MJ —la saludó mientras continuaba con la limpieza.

—May, ¿qué pasó aquí? —inquirió Mary Jane mientras se acercaba a la tía de Peter y la examinaba de arriba a abajo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo estoy muy bien, querida, no te preocupes —contestó May tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja—. En cuanto a qué pasó, Liv fue lo que pasó.

—Espera, ¿Liv Octavius? —preguntó Mary Jane, incrédula.

—Esa misma —respondió May mientras tiraba los trozos de una lámpara en el bote de la basura—. Ella, Tombstone, Scorpion y el Merodeador estuvieron aquí.

—¿Qué? —Mary Jane estaba alarmada—. ¿Y qué querían? ¿Por qué te atacaron?

—No me atacaron a mí, querían… Es mejor que te sientes.

La anciana sacudió el polvo del sofá e invitó a Mary Jane a sentarse, mientras que ésta aún estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mira, considerando todo lo que has vivido junto a Peter —dijo May sentándose en el sofá frente a MJ—, no creo que deba ser raro para ti lo que estoy a punto de contarte.

Mary Jane la miró expectante.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que anoche me llamaste y te dije que estaba atendiendo a unos visitantes?

—¿Sí?

—Pues esos visitantes —hizo una pausa—, eran versiones alternas de Spider-Man, provenientes de otras dimensiones.

—¿Más? ¿Así como Gwen?

—Así es, querida —prosiguió May—. Anoche llegaron tres, y hoy llegaron dos más, incluyendo a uno que se parecía mucho a nuestro Peter.

Los ojos de Mary Jane se abrieron tanto que casi se le salieron de las órbitas, ¿otro Peter?

—¿En serio? —preguntó casi sin aliento—. Y có… ¿cómo era?

—Cuando lo vi por la rendija de la puerta creí que era una visión, un fantasma —respondió May con una sonrisa—. Me le acerqué para comprobar que no estaba soñando, que no era un espejismo, que era él en verdad. Le acaricié la mejilla y estaba tibia: era real, pero no era mi Peter —su expresión se ensombreció—. Cuando lo tuve cerca, comprobé que era otro completamente diferente: era castaño, de ojos marrones, posiblemente diez años mayor, su voz era diferente y estaba vestido como un vagabundo, ¡incluso tenía panza!

Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar reírse. Mary Jane siempre se había imaginado cómo se verían ella y Peter en el futuro.

—En fin, fuera de todo eso, era idéntico a él —concluyó la anciana—. Era el mismo rostro, sólo que más cansado.

Mary Jane no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Había otro Peter Parker por ahí, ¡vivo! A pesar de que estaba consciente de la existencia de dimensiones alternas gracias a Gwen, la noticia de que uno de los Spider-Men que la habían acompañado era un Peter muy parecido al suyo, en verdad la tomó por sorpresa.

—Y, ¿dónde está? Digo, ¿dónde están ahora? —inquirió.

—Hace poco que se fueron a buscar a uno de los suyos —respondió May—. Supongo que irán a la Torre Fisk a terminar lo que nuestro Peter dejó pendiente.

“¡La Torre Fisk!” Pensó Mary Jane. La ceremonia en honor a Peter era esa noche, y si estas personas arácnidas iban a estar ahí, ¡entonces podría ser su oportunidad de ver al otro Peter!

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la tía May—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Iré a la Torre Fisk —resolvió la pelirroja con decisión—. Tengo que apresurarme, la ceremonia comienza en un par de horas. Gracias, May.

—No hay de qué, linda —dijo May al tiempo que abrazaba a MJ—. Y si llegas a verlo, dile que su tía lo quiere mucho.

Mary Jane sonrió. La tía May sabía muy bien cuál, o más bien, quién era el motivo por el cual decidió asistir al evento en la Torre Fisk al final.

—Claro, May —ambas mujeres se intercambiaron sonrisas—. Pero, tú también fuiste invitada, ¿no irás?

—No, yo paso —contestó May mientras tomaba sus utensilios de limpieza de nuevo—. Además, tengo que terminar de limpiar, alguien más me necesita esta noche. 

* * *

Estar en ese lugar no fue nada agradable para Mary Jane. Por todas partes había decoraciones de Spider-Man, carteles de agradecimiento, e incluso los meseros usaban máscaras de Spider-Man, lo cual era, para ella, algo de muy mal gusto.

Durante todo el rato estuvo muy atenta, observando a su alrededor por si veía a alguien parecido a su Peter, pero pronto comenzó a pensar que tal vez eso no tenía mucho sentido, ¿por qué se arriesgaría a mostrarse en público y enfrente de uno de sus más peligrosos enemigos?

La pelirroja estaba tan nerviosa y tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que ella sola se había terminado todos los panecillos de su mesa. Cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojó apenada; necesitaba hallar a un mesero para que les llevaran más pan. Pero en eso, la voz de Fisk retumbó por todo el salón.

—Gracias, me alegra estar aquí con ustedes esta noche para honrar a Spider-Man —dijo a través del micrófono—. Él y yo éramos muy unidos…

“Cómo no, enorme bastardo”, dijo MJ para sus adentros. A pesar de haber hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo la compostura, no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño ante tal muestra de hipocresía.

—Y quiero agradecer a Mary Jane Parker por acompañarnos esta noche. —Este agradecimiento por parte de Fisk la tomó por sorpresa, pero logró fingir una sonrisa justo a tiempo para cuando todos se volvieron a verla.

Mientras Kingpin seguía diciendo sandeces, Mary Jane decidió ir en busca de un mesero para que le llevara más pan, pero al parecer todos estaban ocupados. Nunca hay uno disponible cuando los necesitas.

Y entonces, al dar la vuelta a la mesa ocho, lo vio: un hombre muy alto, con panza, usando un traje completo de Spider-Man con una corbata de moño negra en el cuello, empujando un carrito.

“Parece que sí se arriesgó”, pensó.

A su lado estaba una persona más bajita que él. MJ reconoció el traje de Gwen. Si ella estaba ahí, eso significaba que ese era…

Esa era su oportunidad, al fin podría ver al otro Peter. Así que, usando sus dotes de actriz, se acercó a él y le habló.

—Hola. —Lo saludó. Él se quedó helado.

—Oh, uau —dijo éste casi sin aliento.

“Parece que lo tomé por sorpresa”, pensó la pelirroja. Su voz sonaba muy parecida a la de su Peter, había tantas cosas que quería decirle en ese momento….

—Eh, me preguntaba si podrías llevarnos más pan a la mesa doce —dijo.

“Tonta”.

—¡Claro! Es sólo que, yo… —balbuceó aquel Spider-Man—. Cuánto lo siento.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Sólo es…pan.

—No, no estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste —se disculpó el arácnido. Mary Jane estaba extrañada—. Y yo ni siquiera lo intenté.

—Está bien —dijo Mary Jane intentando guardar la compostura. No tenía idea de lo que hablaba este Peter, pero sonaba bastante dolido—. Creo que ya debo irme.

—Sé que puedo hacerlo mejor si tan sólo tuviera otra oportunidad para darte… —Spider-Man hizo una pausa. Parece que se dio cuenta de algo—. El pan que tú te mereces.

Mary Jane hizo lo posible por no reírse, sin duda era idéntico a Peter: su forma de hablar, sus movimientos, el traje hecho a mano…  

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó para disimular. Moría de ganas por quitarle la máscara para comprobar lo que decía la tía May, para ver su rostro una vez más, abalanzarse sobre él, llenarlo de besos, decirle cuánto lo amaba… Pero él no era su Peter. Su Peter estaba muerto, y por lo que acaba de escuchar, es posible que este Peter ya tuviera su propia Mary Jane. No podía arrebatarle a su Peter al igual que se lo arrebataron a ella, además, estaría reemplazando al Peter que perdió. No sería justo. Éste no era su Peter. Tenía que dejarlo ir.

—Señora, le llevaremos su pan enseguida —intervino Gwen mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de Peter, el cual se había quedado mirando como tonto a la Pelirroja.

—Fue un placer, ehhh, hablar contigo —dijo despidiéndose mientras daba la vuelta.

—Deberían llenar el lugar con pan fresco sólo para ella —balbuceó Peter con aire de enamorado. Mary Jane no pudo evitar sonreír.

Clásico de Peter.

* * *

El resto de la velada, Mary Jane no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en lo cerca que estuvo de aquel otro Peter, en todo lo que pudo haberle dicho, y sin embargo, optó por dejarlo así. Tenía que aceptar que su Peter se había ido, pero murió como un héroe, y ahora este otro Peter y el resto de su equipo arácnido iban a terminar lo que empezó.

Justo entonces, el edificio entero comenzó a sacudirse: Fisk había echado a andar la máquina de nuevo. Inmediatamente, todos los asistentes y demás personal fueron evacuados de emergencia y se instalaron lo más lejos posible de la torre.

Mary Jane miraba expectante hacia el cielo, por si en cualquier momento se aparecían unas sombras columpiándose con telarañas por los aires, pero en su lugar, la torre y otros edificios cercanos comenzaron a pixelarse. La gente miraba con horror cómo calles, edificios y tiendas comenzaban a fragmentarse y a combinarse en formas extrañas, sin duda algo muy malo estaba pasando.

Después de unos tensos momentos en los que parecía que un agujero negro estaba por consumir Brooklyn, una fuerte explosión inundó la noche, derribando la Torre Fisk. Pronto los temblores cesaron y todo volvió a la normalidad.

“Lo lograron”, se dijo Mary Jane, quien aún estaba esperando por ver si el equipo arácnido había salido ileso. A pesar de que aquél no era su Peter, no pudo evitar preocuparse por él; sabía lo que la otra Mary Jane sentiría si descubriera que su Peter también había muerto.

De pronto, unas ovaciones detrás de ella llamaron su atención, así que decidió acercarse, ¿serán ellos?

Entre toda la conmoción, la pelirroja logró divisar a la persona a la que estaban ovacionando: era mucho más bajo que Peter, y más delgado; vestía un traje de Spider-Man, pero pintado de negro y rojo. Mary Jane lo miró con curiosidad y asombro: un nuevo Spider-Man. Quería acercarse a preguntarle algo, pero cuando logró llegar hasta el frente, había desaparecido.

Buscó por todos los alrededores, pero sólo encontró patrullas, ambulancias, policías y reporteros. No había ni rastro de este nuevo Spider-Man. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, logró verlo a lo lejos: estaba parado de espaldas a ella, y parecía que hablaba con un policía. Observó con sorpresa y ternura cómo el pequeño lo abrazaba. Al parecer este Spider-Man sí se llevaba muy bien con la policía.

Pronto, así como apareció, el nuevo Spider-Man se fue columpiándose entre los edificios; Mary Jane lo vio desaparecer en la noche. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a atar los cabos: la máquina de Fisk fue la que trajo a los otros Spider-Men de sus dimensiones, de modo que antes volarla, debieron haber vuelto a sus respectivos mundos, pero, ¿de dónde había salido este nuevo Spider-Man? Ya lo averiguaría más tarde, pues unos gritos ahogados a sus espaldas la hicieron volverse.

Ahí, siendo iluminado por un reflector, se encontraba el enorme Wilson Fisk, Rey del Crimen, pendiendo de una inmensa telaraña entre dos edificios. En el pecho tenía pegada una nota, la cual, Mary Jane no tenía duda, de que decís: “Cortesía de tu amigable vecino, Spider-Man”.

Mary Jane contempló la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Los otros Spider-Men lo habían logrado, habían acabado con la máquina de Kingpin y ahora había sido expuesto, ahora iba a pagar por todos los crímenes que cometió. Ahora iba a pagar por la muerte de Peter. Mary Jane sonrió.

Al fin se había hecho justicia.

**Author's Note:**

> Ocho páginas, ¡OCHO! Este One-shot se prolongó más de lo que esperaba, pero supongo que es algo bueno, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no escribía un One-shot tan largo.   
> Me gusta pensar que la Mary Jane del universo de Miles sabía sobre los Spider-Men de dimensiones alternas y que entre ellos se encontraba otro Peter muy parecido al suyo, y que toda la escena del pan era pura actuación de su parte para evitar lanzarse sobre el otro Peter. También quiero pensar que Gwen, al haber sido transportada no sólo a otra dimensión, sino también haber viajado en el tiempo, estuvo viviendo con la tía May del universo de Miles durante toda la semana y por eso ella sabía del laboratorio de Peter.  
> En fin, chicos, esto fue todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo (me tardé casi nueve horas).   
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> P.D.: Resulta que el 2 de febrero se cumplió un año desde que me uní aquí, así que este fanfic podrían tomarlo también como regalo por mi primer aniversario aquí en AO3 :)


End file.
